


I basically had to save his life

by Ellana17



Series: Peace was never an option [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, FBI Intern Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 06, Stiles' toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Stiles shook Derek’s arm off. “I know what I’m doing, I’m not an idiot.”“Could have fooled me.”“Look, you ungrateful-”





	I basically had to save his life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, so this is my take on the hilarious reunion scene from The Wolves of War

A bullet went flying near Stiles’ ear as he stood in the warehouse, surrounded by federal agents and hunters alike.

“What are you even doing here?” Derek asked angrily, not looking away from Stiles even as bullets hit the wall behind them.

“Saving your sorry ass! What does it look like I’m doing?” Stiles yelled over the sound of gunfire.

“I don’t need saving!” Derek countered stubbornly.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dude! You were on the FBI most wanted list. The only reason you’re not full of bullets right now is because I managed to prove your innocence! On my own free time, might I add! So you could at least thank me!”

Derek pulled on Stiles’ arm just in time for the bullet to miss him and hit the wall.

“You should get out of here. How the hell are you even here? You’re an intern!”

Stiles shook Derek’s arm off. “I know what I’m doing, I’m not an idiot.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“Look, you ungrateful-”

“Stiles!” Derek exclaimed as he pushed Stiles out of the way.

“Oh my god,” Stiles yelled, doubling over in pain. “They shot me!” he exclaimed, grabbing his foot.

“I need to get you out of here,” Derek said at once.

He put his arm under Stiles’ legs and carried him out of the building as Stiles yelled in pain some more before promptly passing out in Derek’s arms. Derek’s ears picked up Stiles’ heartbeat and he rolled his eyes at the boy in his arms.

How had Stiles convinced the FBI to take an intern on a field op, Derek was curious to know. But that would have to wait. Judging by the fact that his wrists were still handcuff-free, Derek guessed Stiles had told the truth about clearing his name.

Derek carried Stiles to the nearest ambulance and dropped him unceremoniously on a stretcher as one of the paramedics rushed to help. As he waited for Stiles to wake up, Derek watched the FBI agents drag the hunters away. The gunshots had stopped at last.

A man wearing a tac vest made his way to Derek. “Derek Hale, I presume,” the man said. “I’m agent Hopkins. I have some questions for you concerning your whereabouts these past few months. But it can wait for now,” he added, glancing at Stiles.

“I’ll be happy to help in any way I can,” Derek told him, giving the man his best non-threatening smile.

The man stared at him unblinkingly. “You are lucky to have such a loyal friend, Mr Hale,” the agent finally said.

“We need to take him to a hospital,” the paramedic informed them.

“I’ll go with you,” Agent Hopkins said, climbing inside the ambulance. “Can’t have one of our interns unsupervised.” He turned to Derek. “Why don’t you come with us? I’ll take your statement on the way. Besides, I’m sure Mr Stilinski will be asking about you when he wakes up.”

And wake up he did. After what seemed like days for Derek as he sat besides Stiles’ hospital bed.

“I should have guessed you would be running straight toward danger,” Derek told him as soon as Stiles opened his eyes. “But the FBI? Really?”

“Not all threats are of the supernatural kind, Derek,” Stiles answered sluggishly.

“After surviving werewolves and berserkers, it would be stupid to be taken out by a bullet,” Derek pointed out. Stiles hummed. “You shouldn’t have done this, especially for me,” Derek finally said quietly.

“There’re people who care about you, Derek, get with the program.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, shaking his head.

“Derek. That’s the moment you’re supposed to say ‘thank you’,” Stiles informed him.

“Thank you, Stiles,” Derek said, rolling his eyes.

Stiles decided to ignore Derek’s typical brand of sarcasm and closed his eyes again.

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
